Fanatic for Each Other
by SillyKwado
Summary: USUK AU! A former model and a world-class actor, who also hate each other, have to work together on project. The catch? They are both each others biggest fans. For my friend :D Rating may change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Wrote this for my friend Midnight Run inthe Rain! You should check out her profile, she's got some really good UsUks on there! ;D

It's also based on two pictures from the internet, but I haven't actually been able to find it or else I'd let you see 'em… I'll keep looking though...

Enjoy~ :)

* * *

He was wearing his usual brown jacket and a white shirt with the top few buttons undone. His golden blonde hair looked as if it was swaying in the wind. His right eye shone out a bright blue from the shadow cast by his hair as the left one was completely hidden. He wasn't wearing his glasses this time but this only made him that much more... sexier. He was Alfred fucking Jones - and the bane of Arthur's existence.

Arthur looked at the poster he just put up on the wall of his flat and hummed in contempt. He had hurried home after buying the newest Hetalia Monthly to put up the 2 1/2 by 3 1/2 ft poster up in the space he had been saving on his wall for this occasion. This issue specifically had an interview with the famous actor - Alfred Jones. Arthur absolutely admired his work of course - that was it. It had nothing to do with the fact that he dripped with good looks or how he sounded when he laughed. And Arthur _most certainly_ did not have a crush on him...

Okay... Maybe he did, just a little. Of course, Arthur knew that a crush like that is impossible. Maybe it was due to the fact that Alfred was a world-class actor whereas Arthur was just a former model. Maybe it was due to the fact that they are both males. Or maybe it was due to the fact that they both never actually met.

Arthur picked up the magazine he had set down on his bed and through it. He stopped when he got to Alfred's interview and began reading it. He could almost hear Alfred's excited chatter or his loud, contagious laugh as he made a joke with the interviewer. Arthur even chuckled along with him. After reading through it twice he put the magazine on a small a bookshelf next to the others. He didn't own every single Hetalia Monthly magazine but he did own the ones with Alfred on the cover or the ones, like this one, that had an interview. Hetalia is not only the agency that makes the magazine but also is the one that Alfred works for. The company is owned by Marcus Vargas and Legolas Beilschimdt. The agency has created many stars in the past including Yao Wang, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and of course Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur's phone buzzed, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was from Elizaveta, his manager. Although she can become a little too involved in Arthur's own personal affairs, she does have a vicious side and can get anything she wants. This is good for Arthur as he is still just starting out in the acting business.

[Elizaveta] hey Artie! Ur fav manager just got u another job offer!

Arthur smiled at Elizaveta's enthusiasm and quickly texted her back. After, he left his Alfred-infested bedroom and entered the normal-looking part of his flat (meaning: no pictures of Alfred). He made his way to the kitchen and fixed him a calming cup of tea.

At about 8:30, Arthur left his flat to meet up with Elizaveta before continuing on to the location for the filming. He had just finished playing the friend to the antagonist of a tragedy/romance film called 51 Requests. It was one of his first major roles since starting the acting business three years ago. Yes, it had been hard particularly since the name Arthur Kirkland is not a well-known name in America especially in the acting business. But Arthur remained patient (and it also helped that he was fairly well off considering his last job paired really well). Now he had three job offers (including the one Eliza just texted him about) and was already a filler for two others. He even starred in a commercial for a some sort of new version of a phone last year, which was ironic really because Arthur was probably one of the least electronically-savvy people out there.

Arthur entered "Forget-Me-Not Teashop" and found Elizaveta already sitting at one of the small tables near the windows. The Teashop was located in a secluded part of the city and was hardly ever busy. It served wonderful tea and other little snacks but the name was hell of a mouth full.

"About time Arthur!" huffed Eliza as he neared the table, but he saw the slight smile at the corners of her mouth and knew she was only teasing.

"Sorry about that Eliza, but I had some last minutes things I needed to take care."

"Oh, so you were with your obsession again?"

"W-what?" Arthur flushed red.

"Nevermind." she said with a knowing smile. Arthur coughed into his hand.

"Anyways, new offers you said?"

"Yep!" Elizaveta reached into her messenger bag and pulled a stack of papers. She slid the stack to Arthur.

"These are the two that I found over the weekend, but this one-" Arthur looked up from the stack to find Elizaveta holding another packet. "Is my favorite offer." She gave the packet to Arthur.

"Destination: Lost?" Arthur asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. You were specifically requested to come to the tryouts after the director saw your act in 51 Requests. You would be trying out for the main antagonist." Arthur nodded. Makes sense, after all that is the only role he has played in the past. "They are still working on some fine details, but they wanted to get the casting done early. The audition for your part is next Thursday." Arthur leafed through the packet a bit more.

"Alright, sounds good. Wait, this is..."

"Director Yao Wang."

"Bloody hell."

The rest of the day went by as usual. He went to the one of the filler jobs as usual, while his agent set up the final details for next Thursday's audition. Arthur was ecstatic (not that he would show it on the outside of course) that he was asked by Yao Wang to audition. Yao Wang! One of the most well-known directors in Hollywood! It was amazing. Of course, Arthur had to focus on what he was doing and quickly shooed the rest of the thoughts out of his head.

The week went by fast enough, and in no time Thursday came and went. It was only Monday but it could take as much as two weeks before someone is picked for the part. Arthur was very anxious, the part had sounded very appealing to him. In the meantime though Arthur also auditioned for the other two offers Elizaveta had found for him and still continued with the two fillers. The other two offers were only for supporting cast, not that there was anything wrong with that of course. It was now late in the evening and Arthur should be getting ready for bed. Instead Arthur was watching one of his (many) DVDs of the popular drama Hero. He watching one of his favorite episodes where Alf- er, the protagonist was teaching his friend how to dance. Arthur liked this episode because of how care-free and happy he looked in the episode, and the way he smiled. He often found himself wondering if that was his real smile and how he would look in person with it, maybe while talking with Arthur sometime. Arthur shook his head and instead focused on his movements and the way he spoke. It all looked so... natural. It was as if he wasn't acting anymore but as if he actually was David - the protagonist of the series. The point of view then changed to the female protagonist and would remain on her for the rest of the episode. That's when Arthur reached over for the remote and stopped the DVD. It wasn't as if the woman wasn't good at her part, it was just that Arthur has already seen the episode all the way through once before and knew what happened in the episode.

The next day – Tuesday – and still no word. Well actually, he was told that they declined him for one of the supporting roles, but that wasn't the one he was waiting for. By 4, Arthur was already done for the day. He emerged from the dressing room and looked around. _Odd... Usually Elizaveta's already waiting for me._ He shrugged and made his way to a bench and pulled out his phone. No messages or calls or anything. A few more moments passed before, "Arthur!"

"Elizaveta?" He watched as his manager practically ran up to him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He was worried, Elizaveta looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Yes! It's wonderful!"

"What's wo-"

"You got the part!"

"What?"

"You got the role for Destination: Lost!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Arthur couldn't believe it! He got the role that he was wanting! He's going to be playing the main antagonist for one of Yao Wang's films!

"And you'll be costarring with Alfred Jones!" And he'll be costarring with Alfr- wait, what?

"What?" he repeated out loud. His mind just came to a screeching halt but the look on Elizaveta's face was clear.

"Fucking hell."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Right, so yeah... I know the last chapter was a little bit rushed and that the beginning of this one is too. But I am quite proud of how the second half :)

I'm glad of how this story's been recieved and I hope you all like this chapter too~

Without furthur ado, here's chapter two~ (I'm a poet, I so know it! ;P nevermind... just read)

* * *

"You have to be at set by 9:00 to get ready for the firming at 10. You have an interview at 2 and another one at 5 with Micherre Desjardins." said Kiku, reading off the schedule from his tablet.

"Okay, okay. What about tomorrow?" after a few motions from Kiku on his tablet he replied, "You do not have to go in for Hero tomorrow but you do have another interview with Hetaria Monthry at 11 and a meeting with the presidents at 3:30. We also need to go over the job offers that have recentry come up."

"Oh, you've found some more?"

"Hai. One, I think, that you wirr particurarry rike."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"It's a request for you to pray the protagonist in a new firm carred Destination: Rost."

"A movie? That's kinda weird. I don't do too many movies."

"Werr, it is going to be directed by Yao Wang and, arthough the antagonist has not yet been decided upon, one of your costars wirr be Rirri Zwingri."

"Lilli Zwingli? Yao Wang? Geez, sounds pretty big. And they asked for me?"

"Hai. Of course, you wirr need to meet Mr. Wang on Saturday if you accept."

"Sure sounds cool. What time?"

"I schedured it for 4."

"Alright cool." The two men stood up to leave, now finished with their breakfast. They paid for the meal and headed for their first destination of the day.

The rest of their Thursday was uneventful for the most part. They went to Hero's set and after the makeup, styling, and costumes were done, Alfred was out acting his part as David. He talked with his costar, Belle, for a bit afterwards and learned that she finally got together with her long-time friend Lars Anders, a singer of some well-known band. Belle Janssens plays the female protagonist for Hero. As he talked with her about Lars, he couldn't help but wish that he had that sort of relationship with Arthur Kirkland. Yes, Arthur Kirkland - the drop-dead sex god from Britain. Even though he's from over-seas, Alfred couldn't help but stare at him when he first saw his picture 7 years ago. Ever since, Alfred has made it his mission to get every picture, magazine, and wall hanging that was printed. Call it border-line stalkerish, yes, but Alfred was only just a fan… that's all.

Suddenly, about three years ago, the beautiful pictures of the model stopped coming out. Alfred was near devastated. What had happened? Was it something bad? It wasn't until last year he found out.

Alfred was watching the series premiere of one of his new dramas with a few other people, like costars and other close friends, when a commercial for some sort of new technology came up... with Arthur in it. Arthur! Alfred nearly spat out his drink when he saw him, but he did choke on it. By the time he got his wind back the commercial was long gone. Later on that evening though, after Alfred returned home, he immediately flipped his T.V. to the channel the drama was on, only actually paying attention during the commercial breaks. It was nearly a half an hour later when the commercial for the phone came back on. Yep, it was definitely Arthur - Alfred could recognize those beautiful green eyes anywhere… the eyebrows helped too. Arthur didn't speak in the commercial but he did look goddamned sexy- wait. Arthur joined the acting business?

After doing a bit of researching, Alfred learned that Arthur was indeed an aspiring actor, here, in the U.S. of A.! And that he was appearing in a movie called 51 Requests! Apparently Arthur had appeared in a few other movies but this one would be his largest role yet. Though, so far it sounded like all of his roles have been supporting cast for the antagonist. (This slightly disappointed Alfred for a bit - only slightly though!) Alfred went to the movie premiere of 51 Requests and heard his voice for the first time. His voice was lower than expected but oh my god! That accent! When he first heard that goddamned accent, he almost got a hard-on in the theatre.

Anyways, after Alfred finished talking with Belle, he went to an interview with some sort of magazine about show-biz and then he made his appearance on "Evenings with Michelle Desjardins." By the end of the day, Alfred was wore-out. But instead of going to bed like he should've, he instead grabbed his copy 51 Requests and played through it once again.

* * *

The next day, Alfred didn't go in for Hero because he finished his filming for the week the day before. He met up with Kiku and grabbed lunch before the interview. After, once again, another interview with Hetalia Monthly, Alfred and Kiku made their way to Hetalia's headquarters. Once inside, they informed the receptionist about the appointment with Mr. Vargas and Mr. Beilschmidt. She told them to go on up ahead to Mr. Beilschmidt's office.

On the 26th floor, they were making their way to Mr. Beilschmidt's office when they heard a very familiar voice. Alfred smiled and rolled his eyes. He could practically hear his friend's ridiculous requests already. Once they got to the office they found Gilbert Beilschmidt, another famous actor who Alfred had actually costarred with a few times, talking with his grandfather, Legolas Beilschmidt.

"Vhy vould I ever let you do that Gilbert...?"

"Because I'm awesome!" Oh yeah, Gilbert also has the need to say "awesome" whenever he can, but Gil is still of one Alfred's best friends.

Mr. Beilschmidt turned to Alfred and ignored his grandson.

"Guten tag Alfred. Vhat can I do for you?"

"Well, actually I was asked to meet with you today."

"Oh, zen Marcus must have vanted to talk viz you. He didn't tell me." Gilbert laughed and Legolas gave his grandson a glare. Alfred looked around.

"Where is Mr-"

"Buon giorno~!" Marcus Vargas practically sang as he entered the room from behind Alfred and Kiku. His eyes immediately brightened when he saw Alfred.

"Alfred! You made it!"

"Yessir." Alfred smiled and was ushered over to a chair. He and Kiku sat across from Legolas as Marcus took a seat beside him.

"Vhat vere you going to meet viz zem about Marcus?" Legolas asked still slightly ticked about being out of the loop. Gilbert pulled up a chair, sensing an interesting conversation.

"Right. Tell me, Alfred. Aside from interviews, what was the last article a magazine published about you?" Alfred was silent for a moment and then answered, "An article on Hero, I think."

"and before that?"

"I don't see vhere zis is going Marcus." Legolas said confused.

"You'll see."

"Umm" started Alfred. "a panel with the cast of Hero- oh wait that's an interview. Uh, an article on... I don't know."

"Exactly!"

"Vhat?" asked Legolas. Marcus turned to his friend.

"There's no juicy gossip on him. He's too good! Perfect! No scandals or anything!"

"Isn't zat good zough...?"

"No!" Marcus turned to Alfred who was wearing a look of confusion on his face. "You need more amore in your life! It's boring! Create some drama, like Gilbert!" Gilbert bust out laughing at the look of horror that passed over his grandfather's face.

"Gilbert? Vhy him?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

"Vhat are you- hey! Zis is eine private meeting! Get out of here!" Gilbert once again laughed but left nevertheless. Legolas turned to Marcus.

"Vhy are you encouraging Alfred to make scandals? He is fine as he is!"

"I just told you! His life is boring! Besides, it wouldn't hurt for him to have some sort of romance." Legolas rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Alfred cut in.

"I'll, uh, think about it Mr. Vargas, thanks."

"No problem Alfred~!"

"Was that it?"

"No, I have one more thing. I heard that Hero's nearing the end of its final season, and I was a wondering if you have thought about your next project recently." Alfred nodded.

"Yeah. Kiku just informed me on a movie called Destination: Lost."

"Destination: Lost, isn't zat ze one Wang is working on?"

"Sì."

"Yeah. I was asked to play the protagonist."

"Zat vill be interesting." Marcus nodded in agreement.

"I actually talked to Wang the other day. Apparently he held auditions for the antagonist Thursday. Sounds like it will be a good hit though."

"Yesterday? Do you know vho got ze part?" Legolas asked his friend, attempting to not show his annoyance to, once again, being out of the loop. Marcus shrugged.

"No idea. But they probably haven't decided yet. Of course, I heard there were some pretty interesting people trying out." Alfred could've sworn that Marcus was sending that sly smirk in his direction.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly. Alfred met with director Yao Wang for the first time on Saturday. The Chinese man seemed too young to be a director that renowned, but the wisdom his eyes held, and the way he carried himself and the words he spoke, said otherwise. By the end of the meeting, Alfred was even more honored to have been asked by the man after meeting him in person.

Since the meeting, Alfred didn't hear any more news about the movie. He instead focused on playing his part in Hero. In fact he had almost completely forgotten about the movie until his manager called him on Tuesday. Alfred was in his room going through a 4-year-old fashion magazine, that's right 4 years. Though it wasn't the clothes he was interested in, it was the adorable Brit wearing the damned things (though he'd probably look better without them according to Alfred). Alfred finished the magazine again and stood up to put it away. Surrounding the walls of his bedroom were posters and pictures of all sizes of the Brit. Most were special ordered from the UK of course. He even had a calendar that dates back three years ago. His favorite poster had to be the one with Arthur wearing glasses. It was a 2/3 body shot of Arthur in a red, plaid jacket with a matching tie and an orange sweater vest. Must've been the fashion back in England but it didn't matter to Alfred because, damn, did he look hot. He was also smiling in the picture, and instantly brightens Alfred's mood whenever he looks at it. And sometimes Alfred wondered what would happen if he saw the real thing.

He put the magazine neatly with the others. Although, there was some wear-and-tear on the older magazines, they were still in outstanding condition, especially when you consider how many times he's looked at each one.

Suddenly his cell phone rang out, startling Alfred so bad that he tripped over the blanket he was sitting on earlier. After quickly untangling his feet, Alfred snatched his phone up.

"H-hello?" he panted, still getting over the adrenaline rush.

"Arfred-san?"

"Oh hey Kiku! Wassup man?"

"Ohayou. I hope I wasn't interrupting something."

"Oh no, not at all."

"Oh okay."

"So... Didja want something?"

"O-oh hai." Alfred smiled. As much as a techno geek his manager was, he will always be intimidated by talking on a phone.

"Go on..." Alfred chuckled.

"Ah! Sorry... I just received a carr from Mr. Wang."

"Really? Cool, what'd he say?"

"He gave us the firming schedure for the next few weeks. The first day of shooting starts on Monday."

"Alright! Sounds awesome!"

"You're starting to sound rike Girbert-San..."

"Haha! Guess so! So, that it?"

"Hai. Ah! There's one other thing... We were informed of your costar."

"Seriously? For the antagonist? Who is it?"

"Someone named Arthur Kirkrand."

"Arfred?"

"Arfred-san?"

"H-herro?"

* * *

A/N

Cliff-hanger~ Dun dun dun! xD

So sorry about that, but it seemed like a good place! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Edit:

Sorry, I rushed the end.

Anyways, this story is also on my livejournal account: gamerflojtenist (you can find the adress on my profile)

The important thing is that the pictures that I'm basing this story off of is also on the account, so I would check it out if I were you ;) I'm still fairly new on LiveJournal but I'm learning.

Enjoy Chapter 3 :)

* * *

Arthur was nervous. Ever since the phone call from Elizaveta two days ago, he hasn't heard a word out of her since. Yesterday he had no reason to meet with her seeing as it was his day off. He spent the day going through his new script and agonizing over the thought of costarring with Alfred, and that's what made him nervous. Ever since Elizaveta found out about Arthur's terrible secret in his room, his "wonderful" manager never let the subject drop. In fact, she seemed obsessed over it. Arthur had to admit, it was slightly scary especially when he kept finding extremely detailedly drawn novels (He believes Eliza calls them "manga") about two men doing certain... things. Very erotic things that leaves no room for the imagination. (Of course Arthur would never, ever admit it to anyone but he actually read through all of those novels). He assumes Elizaveta was the culprit for putting said novels into his bag in the first place.

So needless to say, when he hasn't heard a single thing from the very person who practically breathes the stuff, it's no wonder he's nervous. Of course, Arthur just very well couldn't stop seeing his manager. She's his _manager_. She practically runs his life. Without her Arthur would most definitely not be where he was today, and this not only includes the acting business but also his former career as a model as well. Plus, Elizaveta was also his friend. And friends have to put up with other friends shit.

A small ding from his phone told him he received a text message, and looking at the phone he could tell it's from Elizaveta. As he opened the message he dreaded the content it contained.

[Elizaveta] Hey Arthur! how does the teashop at 2 sound 4 you?

[Arthur] What for?

[Elizaveta] lol did u forget that im ur manager? XD we need to go over next weeks schedule 4 the shooting and other few technical details.

[Arthur] Oh, of course. Yes, that time works out for me.

[Elizaveta] gr8! C u there!

Arthur looked at his watch. 12:30. Great, that means he has plenty of time to get ready and drive there. After dressing appropriately and combing through his hair (not that it made too much of a difference) he walked out to his car.

He arrived at the "Forget-Me-Not Teashop" at about 2:01.

"Arthur Kirkland!" rang out the voice of his manager as he walked into the teashop. He walked over towards the table where they usually sat at.

"After all this time I've known you, I have never seen you a whole-" Elizaveta quickly glanced down at the time on her cell phone. "-two minutes late!" Arthur rolled his eyes as he sat down in the seat across from her. Quite honestly though, he would much rather put up with his manager's teasing about his usual promptness than deal with her when she was in "yaoi mode." *shudder*

"Alright," started Arthur, trying to change the topic before it led to something worse. "What's the schedule for the upcoming week?"

Elizaveta took out medium-sized, leather bound book that was her agenda for Arthur. This was her official agenda that she usually kept with her and wrote every single date in, whether or not it pertained directly to Arthur or not. It held dates for all of Arthur's shootings, meetings, and interviews along with their locations and other important details like who was the interviewer and so on and so forth. It also contained dates for possible interviews and get-togethers that either weren't official yet or was uncertain as to whether Arthur would be able to make it or not. And if that wasn't enough, the book also contained important contact information, such as the presidents', Director Bock's, and (as of late) Director Wang's. The thing was practically Elizaveta's lifeline, which was probably why Arthur hardly ever sees it. She usually keeps it at home, or that's what Arthur assumes. For everyday usage though Elizaveta prefers to use her tablet. She transfers the important dates and times from her book to her tablet so that way she doesn't have a whole bunch of other unimportant events cluttering up her schedule.

"Let's see," she flipped through a few pages in the agenda until she found what she was looking for. "You have a read-through on Monday and looks like you'll be at GHV Studios all week. Your first shooting actually won't start until Tuesday at about 2-ish. So we actually need to get there at about 12:30-ish for your wardrobe and makeup."

"It's going to take an entire hour and a half?"

"Yep. I don't know what it looks like or anything but it sounds pretty elaborate. Especially since it will probably be your first appearance in the movie. Don't worry though, it probably won't be as elaborate each time."

"Right, of course. I was just wondering."

"Speaking of wardrobe, your wardrobe fitting is scheduled for this Saturday – in two days – at 1"

"Sounds fine."

"Alright," she said, dragging out the word as she flipped through some pages in her agenda. When she found what she was looking for she continued on talking about the rest of Arthur's schedule for the week and how it all fits together with his other shootings. She also briefly touched on salary and other smaller scheduled events. By the time they had finished discussing business it was almost 4 and Arthur had gone through nearly three cups of tea. Arthur was shocked though. (Not at the tea of course, that really is no surprise considering the amount of stress Alfred has put on him) Throughout the whole two hours while the friends talked, not once was Alfred brought up. Even during the most opportune moments.

~~~~Page Break of Awesomeness!~~~

Acting normal was never easy for Alfred, even though he's an actor by trade. He's always been slightly overbearing and a little too happy for some people. But acting for a drama or movie came almost naturally for Alfred. He could go from absolute bliss to pouring out tears in a matter of moments – real tears at that! So, when Alfred had to do his fifth retake for one scene, Kiku knew something was wrong.

Director Eduard Bock, the director of Hero, called for an early lunch break and walked up to Alfred who currently had his face in his hands.

"Is everything alright Alfred?" Director Bock asked his voiced laced with concern. "You seem… distracted."

"Y-yeah," Alfred sighed. "Sorry. I'll get it right next time, I swear."

"Please do. Take a break for now though. Mr. Honda, take care of him." Director Bock turned around and walked back towards the set where he had more problems to deal with.

"Hai." Kiku responded to the director and turned towards Alfred who groaned. "Alfred-san, was it something that the presidents said that is bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Alfred got up off of the chair he was sitting on. "I'm starving, let's eat." Alfred walked past Kiku, towards the tables where the food was being served. His manager quickly caught up with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

"You don't rearry sound it…"

"Seriously Kiku, I'm fine."

"Is it about the new movie?" Alfred said nothing.

"Is it about Director Wang?"

"No. Seriously th-"

"Is it about Arthur Kirkrand-san?" Kiku pressed further.

"What? No!" Alfred blushed. He stopped and turned toward his manager. "Seriously, Kiku I'm fine. I'm just hungry is all." Alfred continued walking towards the tables with Kiku following behind him. After a few moments Kiku decided that he needed to be sure that it wasn't about Kirkland.

"Did you know I'm actuarry pretty good friends with Erizaveta Héderváry-san?" he mentioned nonchalantly to Alfred.

"Wait, Arthur's manager?" Alfred asked. Kiku raised an eyebrow at Alfred. "What? I make it a point to know my costars' managers."

"Hai, Kirkrand-san's manager."

"Huh. When'd you meet her?"

"A few years ago. She was visiting America for business."

"Did she bring- ah, never mind."

"Did she bring Arthur Kirkrand-san you mean? I'm not sure." They both fell silent after that. It wasn't until after Alfred had gotten his food and began eating did Kiku bring the subject back up.

"So, you are not worried about meeting with Kirkrand-san?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Alfred shoveled a hamburger down his mouth.

"You seemed interested before…"

"Haha, that's because he's my costar. I have to work with him for the next couple of months at least. If I had a choice I totally wouldn't have picked him for the antagonist." Kiku looked at Alfred with surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because he's… new. The dude hardly has any roles worth mentioning. He'll probably just hold back the entire movie. And as my job as the hero, I can't let that happen."

"I see. You courd probabry reave that job to the director though."

"Yeah I guess."

~~~~Page Break of Supreme Awesomeness~~~~

Elizaveta and Arthur arrived at GHV Studios on Saturday at about 12:45 and they were both excited. Today, Arthur was going to get fitted into his wardrobe for the movie along with having his hair styled and the makeup done. He needed to put on the entire elaborate outfit so that way Director Wang could make changes if he wanted and see what it actually looks like on Arthur himself. It also helps for the costume designer, makeup artist, and the stylist to see what they need to do for the person.

They finally found the set where the filming will eventually take place. It was chaos. They were still setting up the set of course and had people running around making the final touches. In the middle of the chaos the Chinese director seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with a tall blonde who looked like he wanted to snap the small director in half. The director kept motioning towards the stage and lights throughout the conversation. Finally the blonde nodded, muttered a few things, and walked away pulling out a walkie-talkie in the process. The director finally noticed Arthur and Elizaveta and motioned them over.

"Glad you came aru. Let me see… ah! Tino! Come here please!" The director yelled towards a shorter blonde. When he came up to the small group, Arthur noticed that Tino was about the same height as he was.

"Okay, Tino, this is Arthur Kirkland. He will be playing Kothark Shalthuar. Arthur, this is Tino Väinämöinen, your stylist. Tino, could you please show Arthur where the wardrobe room is so he could get fitted aru?"

"Sure! No probl-"

"Aiyaah! Mathias put that down!" The director quickly ran off and Tino just chuckled.

"Right this way please!" Tino began to walk towards a hallway on the left. Arthur and Elizaveta followed after him. Tino led them to a room about 4 doors down on their right. Inside there hundreds of costumes hanging up all around the room except for one corner where there were multiple mirrors to show the person standing there at different angles. There was also a cabinet off to the left of the room and next to it was a table with a sewing machine on it and a smaller set of drawers. In the middle of the room were two boys talking to each other. The taller one was blonde and had a small clip in his hair pushing some of his bangs back. He had deep blue eyes and looked bored but he currently seemed to be annoying the other one. The shorter one had light blonde, almost a silver-ish colour, hair that was slightly shaggy and hung into his face. He had purple eyes and- was that a puffin?

"Moi moi guys! I brought Arthur!" said Tino and the two men turned to look at them. There expressionless faces somewhat intimidated Arthur a bit.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik, the costume manager and designer here." Said the slightly taller blonde.

"I'm Emil Steilsson, the makeup artist." The last bit was said with a frown and a glance towards Lukas, who gave nothing away. Arthur greeted them back and Tino turned towards Arthur.

"Okei! The plan is: we'll first have Lukas take your measurements just to make some quick finishing touches on the outfit. Then I'll style your hair. After that, Emil will do your makeup and then Lukas will help you with wardrobe. Wardrobe is last so that way you won't become too overheated. After all, that is a pretty heavy outfit."

"Alright." Arthur replied. Emil walked out of the room muttering something about makeup and Tino turned to leave also.

"Moi moi! See you in a bit Arthur!" and he left.

The measurements were easily taken within 15 minutes and were mainly painless for Arthur. All he had to do was standstill in the middle of the room while Lukas took the measuring tape and measured parts of his body. Lukas seemed to know exactly what he was doing he was very quick about it. He knew what he wanted and got the information he needed. Once Arthur was done, Lukas instructed him to go down two doors on the left to find Tino's room.

Once there, Arthur found out that Tino's room was similar to Lukas's but slightly smaller in size. The left side of the room was covered with a huge mirror that had a counter in the midways down the wall. It also had a few styling chairs pushed up next to the counter with some products and other supplies along the mirror. On the right side of the room were cabinets full of styling products, accessories, and weapons of torture? Nope. Just some tools used for styling like flat irons, hair dryers, etc.

Styling took at least twice as long as the measuring did, but Arthur wasn't sure exactly how long because there was no clock in his line of vision and he wasn't allowed to move his head. Every time he moved his head, he would get scolding from Tino. During the time he was there however, he was entertained by Tino's never-ending, one-sided conversation. It amused Arthur greatly. Tino talked about random things ranging from Christmas to how soft Arthur's hair was to salmiakki to the sexy Swede that also worked with the crew. Throughout his ramblings, Tino kept working fast and diligently as if it was natural to talk miles per minute without air while styling someone else's hair. But every now and then the Finn (Arthur knew he's was Finnish because he mentioned it a few times during his ramblings) would stop talking and look straight forawrd at Arthur's hair with a serious expression and mutter something to himself in Finnish. Then he would continue wherever he left off in the one-sided conversation. Needless to say, it wasn't quite as bad as it could've been and time passed quickly for Arthur. The final product was, instead of Arthur's light blonde hair, he had golden brown hair with light blonde highlights in it. Tino kept his normal choppy hairstyle but he also had on hair extensions at the ends making him look similar to David Bowie from Labyrinth (look it up if you're not sure what he looks like). Tino said that he darkened his original hair colour to make Arthur's eyes stand out even more. He also said that the makeup will help a lot too once it's applied.

The cosmetics with Emil on the other hand, were a lot more painful. First of all it was awkward. Hardly a single word was spoken between the two and it seemed as if Emil didn't want to be there. Also Arthur was not allowed to move his head a centimeter or else something would get messed up, and then Emil would be even more pissed. Arthur started to get a cramp in his neck about half way through. Makeup was definitely his least favourite part, but Tino was right about it helping. After seeing the final product of the makeup with his current hair, he couldn't wait to see it with the costume. Emil almost looked smug as Arthur looked at the final product shocked.

Arthur was instructed to go back to Lukas's room by Emil. Apparently, Lukas was Norwegian and Emil was Icelandic but they were _not_ brothers. Heck they weren't even related, no matter how much they looked and acted like it. This information was, of course, from Tino -the gossip guru. At Lukas's, Arthur was instructed to change into a pair of pants and a shirt handed to him by his designer. Arthur went in behind the screen and put on the pants first. They were made of some sort of shiny leather and were very form-fitting. The shirt he put on was also black and was sleeveless. There were specks of green within the material and, like the pants, was slightly form-fitting. Not that the clothes were uncomfortable- no. They fit very well. Arthur would know after all, he had been a model for many years. When he came out from behind the screen Lukas made him stand in the middle of the room. He brought a heavy-looking coat of some sort. It had large silver studs outlining the neck and long sleeves. When Arthur put it on it fell to about the middle of his thighs, almost to his knees.

"Hej! Lukas!" yelled a new voice, but judging from Lukas's reaction Arthur would say that Lukas has heard it many times before. Standing in the doorway was a tall blond with spikey hair and a huge smile. Wrapped around his right shoulder in large loops down to his elbow was a cord of some sort. Arthur wasn't big into technology so he had no idea what it was for.

"What do you want Mathias?"

"I came ta say hi ta ya!"

"Well, you already did so get out." Mathias pouted.

"Aw, that's not ah nice way ta treat yer friends."

"Doesn't matter, you're not my friend."

"Ouch."

"Mathias." Lukas warned. "_Out_."

"Aw…"

"Mathias!" yelled the voice of the director.

"Whoops, gotta go! See ya 'round Lukie!" He winked and quickly ran off towards the set with half of the cord dragging behind him. Lukas turned back to Arthur and began fussing with the coat again.

"May I ask who that was?" asked Arthur uncertainly.

"No you may not." Snapped back Lukas, then he sighed. "Sorry, he just… agitates me... That was Mathias Køhler, the annoying Dane who is the lead cameraman here. He'll probably pop in again, just ignore him… I usually do." Arthur chuckled.

"Alright." Lukas next helped Arthur put on his boots. Arthur didn't get a very good look at them but they seemed to also be made of leather with little silver studs decorating the tops and some sort of buckle in the middle. Emil came into the room right as Lukas was helping with the secound. After the boot was on, Lukas left Arthur's line of sight and Emil entered with a small makeup kit.

"Just doing some finishing touches," he muttered. As he was messing around with Arthur left eye, Arthur felt something cold hit his right wrist. Startled, Arthur began to shift and pull his hand away as a natural reaction. Emil grabbed his chin to straighten his face and sternly said, "Don't move."

"Just putting a few accessories on you Arthur" said Lukas's voice from below. After a few more minutes, Lukas and Emil stepped back, side-by-side, and studied Arthur. Arthur shifted uncomfortably under their harsh gazes.

"Don't move," Lukas said. A few more moments of studying passed before another word was spoken by Emil.

"Something's..."

"Yeah," replied Lukas.

"Is it...?"

"No. Maybe it's...?"

"No, I don't think so." That was weird. How could they _not _be brothers? After a few more moments, and a few impatient shifts from Arthur ("Just as bad as Alfred" Emil muttered), Emil seemed to have noticed something.

"Hey," he started taking a few steps towards Arthur. "Do you have pierced ears?" Right as Arthur confirmed it Lukas walked off and came back a few moments later. In his hand he held a gold earring with a chain hanging off and he quickly put it in Arthur's left ear. The two not brothers stepped back and examined Arthur.

"Looks good."

"Yeah." Lukas looked down at his wristwatch.

"We're a bit behind schedule, but I think the director will most definitely approve." Emil agreed.

Lukas and Emil led Arthur out to the set where the director was so he could see the final product. They passed by Tino who was talking with that scary blonde from before (apparently his name was Berwald). Tino quickly ran off to his room to grab something mentioning something about fixing Arthur's hair. The group waited for Tino to catch up, and when he did Tino took out a comb and combed through Arthur's hair.

"No need to fear the hero's here!"

* * *

A/N

Haha! Cliffhanger!

Oh god I'm gonna be late! Bye! D:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Wow, okay! Sure has been long enough... heh sorry... ^^;

I started this chapter multiple times but never liked it... I probably have about 3 other versions about this chapter :/ So, it's a bit different than I what originally expected xD Well anyways, my friend told me I have to upload three times this week so we can collab on another story. So I was tryng my best at writing it but nothing was really working. Then yesterday, when I got out of the shower, I was struck with inspiration! And I worked all night and here we are! :)

Remember, this is baased off of few pictures which are posted on my livejournal account (along with this story)... you can find the link in my bio :)

Hope you like! Enjoy! =D

* * *

Startled, Arthur turned towards the direction the voice came from only to get a scolding from Tino who was trying to fix his hair.

"Keep facing me Arthur."

Arthur tried to look out of the corner of his eye. He had to know, was that voice really... Alfred? Oh god... He wasn't mentally prepared for this! Alfred wasn't supposed to come in today after all! (according to Elizaveta) What was he doing here?

His chin was suddenly forcefully grabbed and he turned his eyes to face a stern looking Finn.

"Seriously Arthur, you need to keep still if we're going to finish!"

"You really are just as bad as Alfred." Muttered Emil off to Arthur's left.

Arthur stopped moving and focused on the task at hand: not thinking of Alfred. Especially since he was so close! Somewhere off to his right maybe? About 9 meters? He could hear some talking from that direction but none of the voices he made out sounded too terribly familiar. Stop thinking about him! Okay, what is Tino doing? He has a comb in his right hand and in his left he has the right side of Arthur's bangs. He looked to be trying to comb down some of the flyaway hairs in his bangs and the top of his head. Tino was currently standing on his tip toes to see the top of his head after all, he is just barely shorter than Arthur. Tino was still was combing the flyways and Arthur briefly wondered what he was going to do with Alfred's cowlick. The stubborn piece of hair seemed to almost be Alfred's mascot as it appears in just about everything the man did. A trademark if you will. Everyone knew that blonde piece of hair. Arthur suddenly wondered if Alfred did something different with it today or would it still be there? He wanted to turn and look but- damn it! He was thinking about the lad again! He has got to stop that! He wanted to shake his head to clear his thoughts of Alfred but he didn't want to cause for work for Tino. So instead he opted to look straight ahead, watching crew members bustle around. It wasn't even ten seconds before he heard Alfred laugh and just like that his concentration snapped.

"Arthur!" Once again his head was forced to the front where he came face to face with an angry Finn.

"Seriously Arthur, what's gotten into you? You weren't this fidgety back in the rooms."

"I'm sorry Mr. Vainan- Vain- uh..." Tino gave a small chuckle.

"Just call me Tino."

"Right. Er sorry."

"So what's up Arthur?" Tino gave him a look that said "I'm not continuing until you tell me."

"It's like you've never seen a studio before." Commented Emil. He gave Arthur a look. "You have been in a studio before right?"

"Of course! It's not the studio! It's- it's nothing." Tino and Emil studied Arthur for a moment and Tino opened his mouth to say something when Lukas (thankfully) came back and interrupted.

"Looks good. Emil, come with me to get the director so he can approve." Lukas walked off towards the direction of Alfred's voice and Emil followed after him after a moment's hesitation.

"Okei Arthur! Let's take a quick look at these bangs again before the director gets here!" Arthur inwardly groaned.

~~~~~ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ~~~~~

"Alfred! Glad you could make it aru."

Alfred turned to see Yao Wang make his way towards him while Mathias followed behind the small director.

"Glad to see you again director," he said as he stuck out his hand. Wang briefly shook his hand and then Alfred sheepishly added, "and, uh, I'm glad you could reschedule."

"It is fine aru. Today is just going to be a bit busier than planned, but tomorrow won't be so bad anymore." Wang said calmly.

"Ah, well sorry anyways."

"Don't worry about it aru." Alfred looked at Mathias who was sporting a smile. Alfred smiled back at him.

"Hey Mathias! Long time no see!"

"Hej Alfred!" Mathias waved in return as the director gave him a quick glare.

"What are you doing Mathias?" asked the director. Mathias just looked at him.

"Uh... ya wanted ta talk ta me about tha action cam fer tha first shot...?" Mathias trailed off as he glanced down at the heavy camera he was holding in his left hand.

"Aiyah, that's right! Would you give me a second Alfred and then we can get you all set up."

"Sure, no prob!" Wang nodded and walked away with the taller Dane as they started to talk about the cameras that will be used for the first shot. Alfred looked towards his manager only to find that he wasn't by his side.

"Kiku?" Alfred asked as he looked around.

"Kiku?" He said a little louder. Where did he go? Alfred finally found him near the studio doors talking to a woman with wavy, light brown hair. Alfred quirked an eyebrow. Kiku was generally shy and didn't talk to too much people. He usually just stuck with Alfred most of the time and let him do the talking. Unless, of course, it had something to do with Alfred's job or schedule, but Kiku just looked like he was having a friendly conversation. It looked like it had nothing to do with work. When Kiku and the woman laughed about something Alfred realized that he recognized the woman! But from where? Where had he seen her before? It's possible that he acted with her before... But Alfred quickly brushed that off. He usually remembered the people he had acted majorly with. Maybe she was in a commercial with him before...? But he hasn't done any commercials in years. How could he remember somebody from so long ago? Maybe she was just an extra or had a bit part? No, that wasn't it. Oh, where had he seen her before? She didn't even look like she was here for an acting part.

"Sorry about that aru!" Director Wang said as he approached Alfred. "I forgot that I had been meaning to talk to him about- well, never mind aru. We have to get you fitted. Ah, and here comes Lukas aru!" Alfred turned to see Lukas and Emil headed towards them.

"Hello Alfred," Lukas said when he approached the two.

"Mornin' Lukas! Mornin' Emil!" Emil slightly narrowed his eyes in response but Alfred just brushed it off.

"We're ready for you to see the final product," said Lukas with a nod towards a group of people behind him. Alfred recognized Tino, the ever talkative Finnish hairstylist. Alfred liked Tino because he could easily get along with him. Tino tended to talk a lot while doing his job but it was entertaining to Alfred and he usually talked back, unlike Emil the Icelandic makeup artist. Alfred hated makeup time because he could never keep still especially since Emil's silence was always so awkward. Alfred just constantly wanted to break the silence with some sort of small talk, but since he has to move his mouth to do it he usually ends up making Emil more pissed than he should be.

With Tino though was another person who wasn't as familiar to the American. He had his back half facing Alfred and so all he saw was choppy, short, golden brown hair with blonde highlights with there were pieces here and there than reached just past the man's shoulders. The outfit he was wearing was impressive, at least from the back, side-ish. He was wearing some sort of battle gear which was black with some dark green in it. Alfred briefly wondered if this mysterious person knew the woman that Kiku was talking to before director Wang interrupted his thoughts.

"Good aru! Sure did take long enough!" Lukas hummed in agreement.

"Well, this is just the first time and we went all out."

"Great! Let's see it!" The director was about to take a step forwards when he remembered Alfred. He looked at Emil. "Emil, why don't you take Alfred and get started on him? I don't want us to get behind schedule aru!" Emil looked like he was about to protest but one look from Lukas and he shut his mouth.

"Yes sir," he muttered and gave Alfred a whithering look as Lukas and director Wang walked off. "C'mon."

~~~~~ ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) ~~~~~

"Here we are. What do you think?" Came Lukas's voice. Finally! Arthur almost cried tears of joy when Lukas and the director came into view, but he kept a stoic expression on his face. After all, he was currently supposed to be in character (sort of).

Director Wang's eyes widened and his expression temporarily turned to shock when he got a good look at Arthur. Arthur inwardly cringed. Hopefully the director's expression was a good sign.

Wang quietly studied Arthur for a secound and then walked around the Brit. Arthur wanted to shift uncomfortably under the concentrating stares but he resisted the urge and just followed the director with his eyes. Finally the director stopped in front of Arthur with a little more than a foot between them. After a few moments he finally nodded.

"I like it aru. Not exactly what I was expecting but it looks really good." Tino's grin widened and Lukas gave a small nod.

"Yes," the director continued. "We could definitely work with this. Well done aru!"

"Thank you!"

"Takk." The director looked down at his watch. "Well, it's almost 2:30. Let's get you out of this costume Arthur and then you can go."

"Alright," Arthur replied.

"Dir'ct'r?" said a low voice. That tall blonde from earlier (Berwald right?) came up to the group holding a clipboard. He was even scarier up close. He face seemed to be locked into a permanent glare and he was very tall. He looked as if he could tower over Alfred! But to Arthur's slight surprise no one seemed phased by his presence. Tino even looked happier just seeing him! Of course, Tino did talk about Berwald during Arthur's session with him and they sounded like they were close friends, so it probably shouldn't have been a surprise. Nevertheless, the blonde was still intimidating especially since he turned his gaze towards Arthur. Berwald stuck out his hand.

"'M B'rw'ld." It took a secound for Arthur to interpret the accented speech. When he did he accepted the handshake.

"Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure." Berwald grunted in affirmation then turned his attention back to the director.

"W'nt yer appr'v'l fer tha' l'ghtn'" Yao nodded and looked at Arthur.

"Thank you for your time today aru. Lukas will help you with the costume." Then he turned towards Tino. "Tino, you might want to check on Emil." Tino eyes widened in realization.

"Oh right! Bye Arthur, see you later!" He quickly said before he flashed a small smile towards Berwald and then ran off in the direction of Emil.

"C'mon Arthur, let's get you out if this costume. You're probably getting hot." Arthur didn't even notice it until Lukas mentioned it but it was getting awfully warm and he felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. Lukas walked off towards the rooms and Arthur followed him.

Like most things, taking off the costume was easier and faster than putting it on. Lukas of course helped him but in no time he was back in his regular clothes. Lukas also helped him get the makeup off his face and told him the highlights in his hair were only temporary and would easily wash out in his next shower. The extensions were finally taken out and Arthur was back to normal save for the highlights of course.

"I assume you know your way out?" stated Lukas once they were all done and Arthur simply nodded. "Alright, I'll see you on Tuesday then." Ah, that's right. The first day of shooting will be on Tuesday- that's three days from now.

Arthur left Lukas's room and was headed towards the main part of the studio where he last saw his manager when he heard a laugh. Not just any laugh of course. This was a beautiful, genuine laugh that made Arthur's heart flutter in excitement and his face turn red. It was Alfred's laugh, definitely. Arthur looked at the door on his left where the sound came from. It was Tino's room. Arthur put his hand on the doorknob. Surely he wouldn't be interrupting anything too terribly important right? He could just say he wanted to ask Tino a quick question. He gripped the doorknob tighter. He only wanted a glance. That was definitely Alfred's laugh he heard. Just one glance and he'd be satisfied. Arthur turned the doorknob.

"Arthur!" The Brit jumped away from the door as if it spontaneously caught on fire and put his hand over his heart to stop the pounding. He also most certainly did _not_ let out a small yelp either when his name was called.

"There you are! I was looking for you!" Elizaveta came up to him with a smile. Following behind her was a small Asian man. Arthur briefly wondering if he was related to director Wang, but he immediately scolded himself right afterwards. Not all Asians here were related to each other!

Elizaveta stopped in front of Arthur while the other man slipped into Tino's room. Arthur wondered why but Elizaveta distracted him.

"The director said you were all done for today! Ready to go?"

"Hm? Ah yes, let's go." Arthur started to walk away but gave one more quick look towards the room that contained Alfred's wonderful laugh. Elizaveta gave him a sly smirk which Arthur quirked an eyebrow at.

"What? Is something the matter?" Her smile got wider.

"Oh nothing," she replied innocently. "Hey Arthur, why were you stopped in front of that room?" Arthur glanced away, his face heating up.

"N-nothing!" Arthur began to walk faster towards the exit with his manager giggling behind him.

~~~~~ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ~~~~~

Arthur picked up teacup and noticed that it was disappointingly empty. He stretched and got up taking the cup with him. Today was his last day of freedom before work officially began tomorrow. So he favoured his novel that he's been reading the past month over his manuscript for today. Tomorrow would be the read through for the shooting on Tuesday. He would meet the rest of the cast for the first time and together they would all read through the script. They may even act it out. The director of course will be there so that's one familiar face, but he highly doubted that Lukas, Emil, or Tino would be there. If they were going to be there, Arthur doubted that he'd even get the chance to see them. Mathias and Berwald might be there but Arthur didn't know them too well so that probably wouldn't make much of a difference.

Arthur was about to start another pot of tea when his cell rang. He took it out and saw that it was Elizaveta calling. Odd. She usually preferred to text unless it was something urgent. Curiosity now peaked he answered the call.

"Arthur speaking."

"Arthur! Good, you answered!" He chuckled as he mixed the tea. (Do you mix tea?)

"Yes, that's what happens when someone calls. So, what did you need Eliza?"

"Oh, haha funny." She said clearly not amused. "I was going to tell you that Alfred's on TV right now but I guess you don't want to-" Arthur had the misfortune of taking a sip at that time and chocked on his newly made tea.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Now what were you saying? Something about Alfred being on the tele? You do realize he's an actor right?"

"Obviously. I meant he's being interviewed."

"What?" Arthur started for his television as quickly as he could, tea forgotten. He wasn't aware that Alfred had an interview today. He usually knew about these things ahead of time!

"Yeah, it's with Michelle Desjardins."

"That's channel 52, right?"

"Yep! Apparently it was short notice. There was nothing about it being aired before today." Obviously. "It's about Destination: Lost!"

"Really...?" Arthur was now interested in it more than ever. He wondered what Alfred would say about their newest project. After all, it had hardly just begun!

He turned it to the right channel to find commercials.

"Damn, a commercial break." He muttered.

"Well, of course!" Arthur was startled. He forgot he was still on the phone with her. "You didn't expect me to call you during the show did you?" Arthur's eyebrow twitched.

"So you waited...?"

"Yep! Don't worry though, you haven't missed anything yet. Only the intro." Arthur nodded.

"Okay." He heard something clatter loudly from the other end of the phone line. "Is everything alright over there? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just making dinner."

"Okay, well I'll let you take care of that then."

"Huh? Oh it's okay! I'm not English, I'm Hungarian remember?"

"Of course I remember. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I don't burn my food as easily..."

"What! What do you mean? My food doesn't burn!"

"C'mon Arthur, you and I both know that although you may have a green thumb with plants, when it comes to food your thumb is charcoal black."

"What? That's absurd! My food is wonderful!"

"Arthur, I can't even think of one person, aside from you, who would willingly eat your food."

"People have eaten my food before!"

"I said willingly."

"Yes, they have willingly eaten my food before!"

"I don't know how you didn't starve yourself to death."

"I do just fine on my own thank you very much."

"If it wasn't for Francis you-"

"Okay! Goodbye!" Arthur quickly hung up. He automatically knew that whatever she says after the word "Francis" would agitate him even more. He took a deep breath and quickly calmed just in time to watch the interview come on.

The interview, in Arthur's opinion, went over very smoothly. He knew interviews can be very stressful and you have to watch what you say and how you say it, especially on live ones like this one. But as usual, Alfred did wonderful even eliciting a few laughs out of the audience and the host. It was finally the last ten minutes of the hour long show. There were a few interruptions for commercials and the like early on so it wasn't the full hour that Alfred had to talk but he still had a good majority of it. Arthur had been half paying attention to the words that were said and half paying attention to the man himself. He actually missed the entire conversation on who Alfred was playing for the movie, not that he really needed to know.

_"Arthur Kirkland,"_ started the host on the tele. Arthur perked up at the mention of his name, the show completely capturing his attention now. (And was it his imagination or did Alfred seem to perk up too?) _"is playing Kothark Shalthuar in your new movie. He is almost brand new to acting - this being his first major role - as he only played a supporting role in the movie 51 Requests. What are your thoughts on Mr. Kirkland and his role in Destination: Lost?"_ Arthur's heart pounded furiously in his chest. Yes, what did Alfred think? Would he even know who Arthur is? Alfred didn't answer right away much to Arthur's anticipation. Alfred glanced towards the audience and then towards the back of the stage. This was all done in a matter of secounds but Arthur caught the motions nevertheless.

_"Well,"_ he started. _"Quite honestly, I've never met the guy. I had heard about him though from other people and I heard that he was new to the business. I never bothered to watch the movie, 51 Requests was it? I never bothered to watch it but I heard that it was... decent from some of my friends."_ Wait, decent? _"But if you want my opinion I think he needs to kick it up a notch if this movie is going to succeed."_ Excuse me?

_"Why do you say that?"_ The host asked interested in this sudden turn of events, but she was French so Arthur was not surprised.

"Yes, why do you say that?" Asked Arthur the tele, scooting closer with each secound that passes.

_"Well, it's like I said, his last movie was _decent_. This movie will have myself, of course, along with Lilli Zwingli, Lovino Vargas, and Natalya Arlovskaya. All of whom are very well known and, quite honestly, very well respected in the acting community. Not to mention that this movie will be directed by Yao Wang one of the best, if not the best, directors in the world."_ Arthur's heart sunk to his feet. Alfred was right he realized. Why in the world did director Wang pick him? _"Kirkland-"_ Arthur shivered when Alfred said his name and where his voice was generally warm, it felt unusually cold with that one impassive word_. "-has a lot of catching up to do but quite frankly we can't wait for him. He needs to be good now, and if not, we'll leave him behind in the dust."_ Arthur's anger flared. Who said anything about being left behind? In fact, who said anything about catching up to begin with!?

_"Why do think director Yao Wang picked Mr. Kirkland for such an important role?"_ Michelle asked, wanted to milk Alfred for all the juicy gossip he has. Alfred leaned back and shrugged.

_"No idea. Maybe director Wang saw something in him, I don't know. Usually I respect his decisions but this time..."_

"What!?" yelled Arthur at the tele.

_"I don't know... I probably would've picked someone else y'know? Someone with more experience in the acting business."_

"I have bleeding experience!"

_"Y'know, a funny British accent is only gonna take you so far."_

"A f-funny what!? And 'gonna' is not a word you bloody wanker!" Arthur realized that he was latching onto the tele almost threatening to throw it out the window but decided against that notion. He crossed his arms and went to go sit back on the couch.

_"It sounds as if you don't like Mr. Kirkland very much."_ The hostess asked Alfred with glinting, interested eyes.

_"Well, it's like I said, I don't know him very well. Heck, I haven't even met him in person yet. I just know he landed an important role in a very important movie and that he doesn't have much experience under his belt. I don't wanna see a good thing ruined and so far nothing has convinced me otherwise."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle looked off the stage for a moment then back to the audience.

_"Well, it's time for us to go. It was very nice to have you join us tonight, Alfred."_

_"My pleasure, anytime."_

"Wanker..."

_"This has been Michelle Desjardins with Alfred F. Jones bidding you adieu and good night."_

_"By-"_ Arthur shut off the tele as quickly as he could, not wanting to hear another word out of Alfred's mouth. His thumb was starting to turn white from pressing so hard into the power button on the remote. His face was red from both anger and embarrassment. How could Alfred just say all of those degrading things about him on live television!? Arthur growled as he got up and threw the remote towards the couch, not caring where it ended up. He went up stairs to the bathroom so he could cool off but was stopped by his open bedroom door where he could make out one of the Alfred posters mocking him. Arthur stomped into his room and up to his newest poster of Alfred, which also happened to be the largest. Arthur glared at him and pointed at him.

"You! You bleeding twat! How could you!? I'm your biggest fan and kick me in the stomach and leave me lying in the dust!" Arthur paused realizing what he just said. "Now I'm even using your exact words! 'We don't even know each other.' Then why the bloody hell did you say all those things about me!? On live television at that! Ugh!" Arthur sank to the floor burying his head in his hands. In his pocket, Arthur's cell went off. Probably Elizaveta, after all she probably saw that part too if she was watching the show to begin with. Arthur ignored and looked at all of the Alfreds in his room. Anger getting the best of him, he took one of the smaller posters that came free with one of the Hetalia Monthlys last year and ripped it off the wall.

"I'll show you who will get left behind in the dust!" And ripped the smaller poster in half and then in half again. He kept doing this until he had dozens of little pieces of paper. Then he threw the poster remains on the ground and laughed. He sat down on his bed and put his head on his hand. What was he doing? Going insane just because his idol and love of his life said he wasn't good enough to the world- wait, that's not helping. His cell started to ring again and he took it out.

"Oh, belt up!" he said and threw it across the room. He lied down on the bed and stayed there, unmoving, for a few minutes. Once his anger dissipated he realized that he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Maybe he should call Eliza, after all managers were supposed to help their clients, but Arthur thought against it. He'd rather not deal with someone else right now. Besides, his pride wouldn't allow for that. Arthur stood up and looked down at the poor poster remains for a few moments letting what he did sink in.

"Oh my god! What have I done!? Alfred!" Arthur gasped as he fell to his knees, not caring how ridiculous he probably sounded right now. "Oh my god!" He repeated as he gently picked up the pieces and carried them to the small rubbish bin in his room. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he threw the remains away. Then he looked towards the empty space where the poster once lay. He sighed and went over to his bed. He quickly reached underneath and found what he was looking for. A few minutes later, he had a replica of the same poster that he ripped up in the same place on his wall. Arthur smiled as he took a step back.

"There we go. Much better." Arthur stared at the poster of Alfred, who stared back. An idea struck him.

"You know what I'm going to do?" He said as he ran out of the bedroom and towards the living room. He grabbed his manuscript that was lying on the end table next to the couch and flipped it open to the scene that they are going to rehearse tomorrow.

"I'll show you Alfred F. Jones!"

~~~~~ (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \) ~~~~~

Elizaveta sighed and put down her cell after her fifth missed call to Arthur. She was slightly worried, she knew how much Alfred meant to Arthur but she never would've thought that what happened on TV just now could happen. Quite honestly, she was even a little mad at Alfred. But she knew how Arthur got when he was mad at people (having seen Francis as an example) so he was on the top of her list now. But he wasn't answering. She angrily ended the call after, once again, ending up with an answering machine. She stood there for a few moments pondering what to do when an idea came to her mind. She picked up her cell again but dialed in a new number this time. After a few moments it was answered.

"Hey, it's Elizaveta. Yeah, I did. Actually, I have a question for you..."


End file.
